Preso
by InfallibleGirl
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Jacob. Leah. E Nessie. O quê ela destruiu. Jake/Leah/Nessie. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Autor**: _Dubblez L6_

**Tradução**: _InfallibleGirl_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Twilight.

**N/A: Eu estava tendo um punhado de idéias para historias com a Leah, quando de renpente essa pulou na minha cabeça. É uma historia sobre Jacob/Leha.**

**Esqueça Nessie.**

**Críticas são bem-vindas.**

* * *

**Preso**

"_All love is unrequited. All of it."_

_~~J.M. Straczynski_

* * *

Ela está rolando pela neve enquanto ele a observa.

Ele não gostaria de estar ali. Ele preferia estar com Leah.

Ele não gostaria de ter tido a impressão com ela.

Ela é parte do inimigo.

Isso não é justo.

Ele quer Leah. Não ela.

Mas ele não pode fazer nada sobre isso.

Ele está preso a ela.

Ele não se preocupa realmente com ela. Ele _tem_ que se preocupar.

É diferente.

_Leah,_

Leah é o nome que ele quer dizer toda vez que chegar em casa.

Leah é a garota que ele quer abraçar.

Leah é a garota que ele quer dizer "Aceito".

Mas ele não pode.

Ele está preso a ela.

Ele quer estar com Leah. Todos os segundos. Então eles poderão brincar e conversar e todo esse papo furado.

Mas ele está observando-a.

Garantindo que ela não se machuque.

Por que por mais que ele não queira, ele ficaria devastado se ela se machucasse.

Ele não teria que se preocupar se estivesse com Leah.

Leah sempre estará segura.

Inferno, Leah poderia estar num país estrangeiro sendo roubada num beco escuro e aind assim estaria segura.

Agora, Leah está em casa, assistindo TV.

Pelo menos é o que ele acha.

Ele quer sair dali.

Visita-la.

Contar a ela o quão importante ela é para ele.

Mas ele não pode.

Ele está preso a ela.

Um dia, ele sabe, irá embora.

Estará com Leah.

Vivendo a vida que quer.

Mas agora, ele não pode.

Ele está preso a ela.

Então ele se satisfaz aguardando seu momento. Esperando por uma chance de ir embora.

Então quando ele puder, ele irá para Leah.

E contará a verdade a ela.

E eles irão, gravem essas palavras, viver felizes para sempre.

Mas agora, ele não pode.

Ele está preso a ela.

* * *

**N/T:** Depois que eu li essa fic, fiquei imaginado como o Jake estaria se sentindo. E a única comparação que eu pude fazer foi quando por uma única vez eu matei aula. Fiquei tão preocupada com a matéria que estava perdendo que eu não pude realmente aproveitar meu "dia de descanso". Ele tem a necessidade de estar com a Nessie, mas não é como se ele gostasse disso. A comparação foi tosca, eu sei, mas estou muito neurótica com o colégio esses tempos. Bom, espero que gostem de mais uma tradução! Obrigada _**Dubblez L6**_!!


	2. Chapter 2

**autora:** antes _Dubblez L6_, agora _metacognitive_

**tradução: **_InfallibleGirl_

_

* * *

_

_"Nothing takes the taste out of...unrequited love."_

_~~Charles M. Schulz_

* * *

Ela é perfeita.

Ela é o quê todo homem deseja.

Ela é o último presente.

Jacob sabe que não deveria estar fazendo isso.

Honestamente.

Mas ele não parece querer parar.

Então ele espera a mulher dormindo em seus braços contentemente, os braços dela envolvendo o torso dele, a cabeça encostada na curva do pescoço dele.

"Jacob", ela respira, inalando profundamente. Ele olha fixamente para ela, com expressão sofrida.

_Você a ama, _uma voz surge em sue ouvido, _você sabe que ama._

_Isso não é certo, _ele atira de volta.

Nenhuma resposta.

Ela começa a se mexer, e os olhos se abrem para encontrar com os dele. "Jacob". Ela diz de novo, encarando-o.

"Eu...eu tenho que ir", ele diz, a voz triste. Os olhos dela se estreitam, e se fecham, suspira.

Desembaraçando-se dela, pega os jeans, colocando-o enquanto ela olha para ele, colocando a roupa para conseguir evitar que ela veja o sofrimento dele.

"Eu vou te ver hoje à noite?" Ele pergunta, arrastando os pés. Ele está inclinado contra a porta agora, olhando para qualquer lugar que não seja ela. Ela não responde.

Finalmente, ele a olha. Ela encolhe os ombros, aparentemente indiferente; ela a conhece muito bem e consegue dizer que ela está perturbada e brava.

Ele expira, então vira começa a caminhar para a porta.

Apenas antes de descer as escadas, ele ouve a voz dela, muito longe e tão triste que sente seu coração se despedaçando.

"Eu amo você, Jake."

-=-=-=-=-

A risada dela é alta, encantadora.

Flutua até sua cabeça, destruindo as paredes.

Ecoando.

Ela tem apenas nove anos de idade e ainda você se sente prisioneiro das maneiras dela.

Isso não é surpreendente.

"Oi, Jacob." Ela cacareja, lançando-se pra ele. Ele a abraça, o rosto enterrado nos longos cachos. "Onde você esteve?"

Ele endurece levemente ela, claro, não percebe. "Apenas por aí, eu acho..." Ele diz, inseguro de como responder.

Os desejos dela são uma ordem, obviamente.

"Hmmm," ela murmura, apertando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, "Eu senti sua falta, Jacob.".

Ele concorda os braços apertados em volta dela também.

De repente, ela o empurra, os olhos castanhos curiosos. "Jacob... você está com um cheiro diferente. Por quê?"

Ele a encara, chocado. "Eu não sei Nessie. Com o que parece o meu cheiro?"

Ela fungou nele, balançando a cabeça. "Você cheira a... amor, eu acho. Como Bella e Edward quando estão juntos, como Alice e Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie, como vovô Carlisle e Esme e como vovô Charlie e Sue. _Feliz _e_completo, _eu acho."

Ele continuou encarando-a. Ela levantou a mão, pressionando contra o pescoço dele. Ele balançou a cabeça para uma pergunta não feita. "Nada, Nessie. Eu estou bem. O que você gostaria de fazer?"

Ela sorri travessa. De novo ela coloca a mão no pescoço dele.

Os desejos dela são uma ordem, aparentemente.

* * *

**n/T: **A autora de Stuck resolveu transformar a fic em uma long fic. E me pediu pra continuar traduzindo! =) Espero que vocês gostem!


End file.
